Pregúntale a los personajes de Naruto
by Yeaaa.No
Summary: Tus personajes favoritos de Naruto has sido cordialmente invitados a un cuestionario para que tú, su fan y seguidor le puedas hacer esas tan intrigantes preguntas que te vuelven loco. Pero ¿Los volverá locos a ellos? XD
1. ¿DONDE? ¿QUIEN? ¿QUE? ¿CUANDO? ¿COMO?

**Los personajes estarán antes de Shippuden pero tendrán el conocimiento de Shippuden… pronto **

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pregúntale a los personajes de Naruto

Cada uno de los integrantes del equipo siete recogía su correspondencia muy 'Felizmente' Entre desudas, promociones y amenazas de muerte había una carta muy extraña, al abrirla solo decía una cosa.

_Has sido invitado al cuestionario!_

Y al leer esto desaparecieron en una nube de humo y reaparecieron en un cuarto extraño, pues no tenía puertas y era de color azul bebe.

"Al fin llegaron!" Una chica de pelo largo dijo emocionada

"¿Donde estamos?" Naruto pregunto

"Uhh… daa! En el cuarto de preguntas, ¿O no leyeron la carta? Fueron invitados para el cuestionario" La chica dijo con tono de ser lo mas obvio en el mundo.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí? Sakura pregunto

"Pero no escuchaste, para el cuestionario, para contestar preguntas" La chica respondió

"¿Tu nos harás las preguntas? Karashi pregunto

"¿Quién eres?" Sasuke pregunto

"Primero, ustedes contestan no preguntan! Segundo, no yo no haré las preguntas y tercero, Mi nombre es Karila, mucho gusto" Contesto la chica

"Y si tu no preguntas ¿Quién lo hará?" Sakura pregunto

"Pues sus fanáticos obvio baka"

"¿Cuándo podremos irnos?" Sasuke pregunta molesto

"Hasta que se acaben las preguntas, pero como solo acaban de llegar no hay preguntas y pues esperaremos un poco mientras llegan"

"Pero si no hay preguntas, ¿No quiere decir que ya se acabo?" Sasuke dijo con una de sus sonrisas de sabelotodo

"NO! Así que cállate" Karila grito y le dio en la cabeza a Sasuke con una pala y este se callo al piso inconsciente, los otros se quedaron en shock

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grito y se arrodillo junto al inconciente de Sasuke "¿Qué le has hecho?" Esta volvió a gritar medio desesperada

"Pues le di en la cabeza con una pala y si no te callas serás la próxima" Dijo Karila media molesta todavía con la pala en mano, luego alzo la mirada a los otros dos restantes "Um… jejeje… no se preocupen solo esta inconciente nada grabe" Dijo esta vez amablemente con una gota tipo anime, luego Naruto y Kakashi dieron un paso hacia atrás alejandose

"Um… Cuando regresemos llegaran dos personajes nuevos, uno por mayoría popular y otro al azar, no se olviden de preguntar! Por que sino los tendré que dejar ir y ¿De que habrá servido que le diera a Sasuke con la pala?"


	2. Comenzamos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La única que me pertenece en Karila. **

**Y por si habían confusiones, Karila no soy yo, yo soy Kamiry, no Karila. Karila es un personaje de una mini novela que una vez escribí y por que a muchas personas no les agrada que el autor aparezca es sus fics, así que la puse a ella. Se los digo por que mis amigo de la escuela tuvieron unas confusiones cuando leyeron el fic -- y para que no hayan mas confusiones les aclaro.**

**-----------------------------ooooo-----------------------**

**Forma de forma de contestar **

**Ejemplo**

_Hola gusto en hablarles les quisiera hacer unas preguntas a xxxx_

_¿Pregunta corta?_

_¿Una pregunta con una contestación muy larga?_

_Comentario ._

"Contestación corta

Contestación muy larga que se tendría que pasar al próximo renglón pero sigue siendo la contestación de la pregunta antes mencionada por favor no confundan

Agradecimientos o molestia por los comentarios" Dijo xxxx

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pregúntale a los personajes de Naruto

Parte I: Comenzamos

Todos se encontraban en un cuarto diferente a la vez anterior, este parecía mas una enfermería Sasuke se encontraba todavía inconciente recostado en una camilla y el resto jugaba cartas en una esquina.

"Naruto, ¿Tienes diez?" Pregunta Karila mirado al rubio

"No vete a pescar" Le contesta Naruto y esta coger una carta de un paquete

"Kakashi-sensai ¿Tienes dos?" Pregunta Sakura, y Kakashi le de dos cartas

"Nnnn" Se escucha y todos miran a Sasuke quien despertaba, todos se pararon y radiaron a Sasuke

"¡Despierta llevas inconciente por una semana!" Le grita Naruto, Sasuke habré los ojo de par en par

"¡¿QUE?!"

"No hagas caso, solo fue por dos horas, pero en el lado positivo ya llegaron preguntas" Karila dice saliendo por una puerta a la habitación azul de la vez anterior

"¿Oye de donde apareció esta habitación?" Sasuke pregunta saliendo

"Las puertas están discretamente camuflajiadas con la pared" Karila señalo a que al otro lado no parecía ser una puerta "Oh y No te des mucho en la cabeza" Esta añadió, Sasuke se toco la cabeza y la encontró vendada.

"Empecemos, las primeras preguntas son de **akane-sakura **y dicen:

_JAJA!  
hola.  
me encantan estos fics de preguntar :P  
a ver. primero sakura:_

sabias que te odio por matar a mi sasori-chan?porque tu frente es tan grande?porque tu pelo es rosa?porque no te fuiste con sasuke?porque lo amas tanto?

"Akane-Sakura, me apena que sientas tanto odio por mi pero era necesario matarlo el era un criminal muy buscado, era el o yo.

No es mi culpa que mi frente sea grande, nací así.

Mi pelo es rosa por la misma razón que mi frente nací así.

No me fui con Sasuke-kun por que no me dejo.

Lo amo por que si, por que lo amo" Sakura termino

"Próxima carta" Naruto grito pues no le preguntaron a el

"No todavía la cata sigue es que es tan larga que tendré que hacer varias pausas" Contesto Karila desdoblando el papel y este llego al piso y todavía no estaba completamente desdoblado. Los cuatro shinobi quedaron boquiabiertos

"Proseguiré…" Karila continuó leyendo_PORQUE DEMONIOS MATASTE A MI SASORI!??si sasuke bno existiera, a quie namarias?_

quien te gustaria ue fuera tu novio si sasuke no existiera?

porque eres tan mala con el pobre lee?porque eres tan mala con naruto?porque te enojaste cuando sai le dijo belleza a ino?

"Ya dije que lo mate por que era necesario.

La realidad es que solo existe un Sasuke y un Sasuke bueno no es un Sasuke.

Si Sasuke no existiera... uy… no se, que horrible ni hablen se eso, me mato.

Yo no soy mala con Lee es que la verdad no lo quiero para una relación para eso esta Sasuke.

Naruto es un baka merece que alguien trate meterle algo de sentido en ese celebro retardado que tiene.

Estamos hablando de Ino que mas puedo decir" Sakura dijo. Karila continuo__

porque dejaron de ser amigas tu e ino? ya dime la neta, que eso que por  
sasuke no es muy convincente...sasuke no te pela. porque no lo mandas a la goma?sabias que sasuke ya tiene novia?si, tiene novia, mi mejor amiga, aldu :)PORQUE NO LOS DEJAS SER FELICES!??Y SASUKE NO NIEGUES QUE ERES NOVIO DE MI AMIGA!!

"Pues esa es la verdad y no es como si la cerda de Ino hubiese intentado mantenerla.

Sasuke-kun me amara un día ya veras.

Sasuke-kun no tiene novia, ¿Como crees? Sasuke-kun solo me escogerá a mí.

La verdad no se de quien hablas" Sakura contesto y todos miraron a Sasuke

"¿Qué? Yo no tengo novia, tengo cosas mas importantes que esas cursilería"

"Entonces ¿Como planeas revivir tu clan? ¿Se te olvida eso?" Karila dijo sarcásticamente y prosiguió__

sakura... como crees que una pala podria matar a sasuke?

acaso lo crees tan debil?tanto asi como tu?porque eres tan patetica?porque mandas a naruto a hacer las cosas que tu debes hacer?crees que es tu sirviente o que?

para que rayos entrenas si de todos modos sigues siendo debil y patetica?NI SE TE OCURRA HACERME ALGO PORQUE MI SASORI TE MATA! YA NO ESTA CHIYO PARA  
SALVARTE! MUAJAJAJAJAJA!  


"Solo estaba preocupada estaba sangrando…."

"¡Debieron haber visto como estaba el charco de Sangre! ¡Jajaja!" Naruto se burlo interrumpiendo a Sukura

"¡Cállate! no he terminado de contestar!... Yo se que soy un poco débil pero para eso entreno con Tsunade-sama para volverme mas fuerte y poder ayudar no solo estorbar.

No soy patética.

Yo solo mando a Naruto a hacer las cosas que el tiene que hacer.

Y Sasori esta muerto tu misma lo dijiste" Sakura termino

"Ah si muerto…jejeje… prosigamos"

_  
bueno ahora sasuke:oye porque le haces caso a itachi?te dijo odiame y le haces caso, te dijo que te hisieras fuerte a travez del  
odio y le haces caso, te dijo que cuando fueras mas fuerte lo buscaras y le  
haces caso... si te dice que saltes de un puente le haras caso o que?  
_

"Yo no le hago caso a Itachi, el es un bastardo que mato a nuestro clan por razones injustificadas"

"Eso no contesta la pregunta" Karila se quejo

"Es la verdad"

"Es lo que todos saben y están cansados de escuchar" Sasuke pensó por un largo rato, aprese que el golpe le hacia pensar mas lento

"¿Qué arias tu si mataran a tu familia? No hay muchas opciones y una de ellas no es olvidarlo menos cuando fue tu propio hermano"

_  
porque dejas a naruto vivo?por lo que sea que hayas respondido fijate que te agtradesco, porque akatsuki  
o nesesita vivo, pero almenos lo hubieras dejado serca de la guarida akatsuki  
en lugar el valle del fin para que lo atraparan... porque tenias que meter la  
pata? eeh? eeh? sorry amigui por insultar a tu novio pero e la neta -.-U  
_

"Dame una sola razón por la que ayudaría a mi hermano y a su banda de criminales.

Y lo deje vivo por que no iba a segarle los pasos al bastardo de Itachi"

_  
sabias que eres igualito a tu hermano? o sea te vale madre todos tus seres  
queridos y te vas con los malos en busca de poder. y odias a itachi? porque no  
te odias a ti por ser igual que el?neta que eres emo?que se siente tener el sello?estas comodo con orochimaru?te llevas bien con kabuto?_

"¡¡¡YO NO SOY COMO ITACHI!!! ¡ ¡¡EL ES UN BSTARDO!!!

¡¡YO NO SOY EMO!!"

"Cálmate" Karila regaño a Sasuke mientras Naruto se moría de riza en el piso… no literal mente claro "Sasuke prosigue" Karila dijo ignorando a Naruto

"….No se sienta nada mal la verdad.

Oroshimaru es… raro… de una forma muy mala.

Kabuto es un baka" __

que se siente que tus amigos casi se maten por tu culpa?

como te sentiste cuando viste los cadaveres de tus padres?y el resto de tu clan?como te sentiste cuando tu hermano uso el magenkyou en ti?como te sentias cuando tu padre no te hacia caso?preferirias que siguiera vivo y te ignorara o que estubiera como esta ahora?  


"Yo no le pedí a nadie que me rescataran y no nenecito que me rescaten tampoco.

¿Cómo te sentirías tu si veras a tu clan muerto?"

"Dudo que tenga un clan" Karila comenta

"¿Quieres que contestes o no?" Sasuke la mira molesto

"Si no contestas todos se quedaran hasta que contestes" Karila contesto calmada, Sasuke la miro muy mal mientas proseguía

"El Magenkyou Sheringan no es nada placentero.

Ignorado.

Que estuviesen vivos"

_  
que se siente casi morir?que se siente casi matar a tu mejor amigo-enemigo?como te sentiste cuando se besaron?te sentiste feliz cuando todas las chicas casi lo matan?_

"Nada bien.

El baka se puso en mi camino, si no hubiese ido tras mi no hubiésemos pelado en primer lugar.

Asqueroso.

Verlo ser golpeado por un montón de chicas no estuvo mal"

"Que malo eres" Karila comento ganándose mas miradas malas de Sasuke._ahora kakashi.PORQUE DEMONIOS SIEMRPE LLEGAS TARDE!? CARAY ! SABES LO QUE DESESPERA ESO!?no se et ocurren escusas menos... no se... menos tontas? ridiculas? mas  
creibles? mas convincentes? que suenen un poco.. reales?_

que se siente que tu padre haya matado a los padres de mi pobre novio sasori?  
sabias que lo traumo?  


"Llego tarde por que no llego temprano" Todos miraron mal a Kakashi

"¿Como podría ser temprano si es tarde?"

"Solo prosigue"

"No en realidad no se me ocurren mejores excusas" A todos les salio una gota tipo anime

"... La verdad mi padre no lo menciono mucho"

_  
porque demonios te tapas la cara?apoco tan asi eres de feo?_

que tienes encontra del cepillo?fijate que eres ingrato. el pobre obito te regala su sharingan y tu lo tapas!  
deverias estar agradecido! y eras tan malo con el!oye y porque demonios le quitas el brazo a deidara? no vez que de por si ya  
no tiene el otro yu se lo quitas! pobresito de mi deidara! malbado... eres un  
malbado, neta...

"La vedad no es que no este eternamente agradecido de Obito... Pero nadie realmente espera que yo tenga el Sheringan en batallas y las personas tampoco aceptan tan fácilmente cosas así.

No tengo nada contra el cepillo, mi peinado no se hace solo ¿Savias?

Solo hice lo que era necesario" Kakashi contesto

"¿Pero que? ¿Acaso dirán lo mismo? ¿Que es necesario?" Karila dijo pero continuo__

naruto...que se siente egtner un demonio dentro?

porque demonios comes tanto ramen?que le ves a sakura?...o sea... no te entiendo...porque no te vas con hinata? ella es una buena chica y te ama, no como  
siertas chicas pelo de algodon de azucar que estan coladitas por siertos  
uchihas obsesionados con las venganzas...  


"Am..." Naruto pensó por veinte minutos

"Diferente...

¡Por que me encanta y es lo mejor! ¡créelo!

Pues para decir la vedad ya no estoy enamorado de Sakura.

¿Me ama? no lo savia" Naruto contesto y se sonrojo un poco

"Eso tendremos que verificarlo luego" Karila dijo y prosiguió

_  
tu tambien que tienes en contra del cepillo?porque no haces las coasa mas faciles y dejas que akatsuki te atrpe? ellos  
solo quieren dominar el mundo, o sea asimiralos y comprendelos...que se sintio besar a sasuke?sabias que si lo vuelves a hacer te mato por querer quitarle el novio a mi  
amigui?porque rayos le prometes cosa imposibles a sakura? o sea, lo que quiere ella  
nunca podra ser realidad...porque no dejaste ir a sasuke? asi tenias el camino libre para estar con  
sakura...aunque insisto en que no se que le vez y que deverias estar con  
hinata, en serio...  
_

"Pues es que se me rompió nada mas, créelo.

La verdad no me gustaría que me atraparan y me sacaran el kiubi y morir en el proceso, no paréese ser placentero... ¡Ow!"

"Baka ¿A quien le parecería placentero morir?" Sakura dijo golpeando a naruto

"A un suicida, Naruto procede"

"No, no me agrado para nada el beso con el teme de Sasuke y no lo quisiera volver a hacer nunca.

¡Yo cumplo lo que prometo y lo haré! ¡créelo!

Sasuke es mi mejor amigo y tenia que salvarlo de cometer tan grave error"

"Nadie te pido que me persiguieras baka" Sasuke comento molesto

"No importa teme"

"Anormal"

"Arrogante"

"Cabeza hueca"

"Cabeza dura"

"¡Cállense!" Karila amenazo con la pala, los dos callaron

_  
que cosas te enseño ero-sennin?que tan seguido qte quitaba tu dinero para "recopilar informacion" , como el  
le dice?que tan seguido te dejaba solo entrenando en el bosque?que tan seguido se quedaba toda la noche en dios sabra donde?le das un golpe de mi parte? si? gracias_

SAYONARA!!

"¡Muchos jutsu impresionantes! ¡créelo! ¡ no puedo esperar en usarlos! ¡créelo!

Todo el tiempo, una vez me dejo a pagar una cuenta después que me quito el dinero, No pude entrenar ese día por que estaba trabajando para poder pagar, ¡créelo!

Todo el tiempo, me daba un ejemplo de como hacer un jutsu y no aparecía por días.

No hay problema cuando, aparezca" Naruto termino felizmente

"No naruto pero aquí no se pelaran"

"???" Todos miraron a Karila

"Imagínense, destruirían el lugar, no no no no, nada de peleas... las verbales esta bien pero nada de golpes ni armas" Karila dijo

"Por lo menos ya se acabaron las preguntas" Sasuke

"¿De que estas hablando? esta era solo la primera fan, todavía faltan un montón"

"¡¿COMO?! ¡ALLI DEREIAN HAVER HAVIDO MAS DE CINCUENTA PREGUNTAS ! CREELO!" Naruto grito

"Yo conté setentaitres" Sakura dijo

"Bueno la próxima es de **no-se-quien-soy"**

_mi pregunta es porque kakashi hace esas estupidas escusas enves de decir la  
verdadera rason que es muy comprensible?_

"Ya la conteste en la carta anterior, yo digo las mejores que se me ocurren"

"Muy bien...creo... prosigamos, esta es de **ASMG"**

"¿Que clase de nombre es ese ASMG? ¿La mama estaba loca o que?"

"¡Sakura no te burles de los fans!..." Karila regaño y prosiguió leyendo_ps me perece un fic curioso ala vez estupendo en hacer preguntas no se pero q  
se puede preguntar haber...a Sasuke ¿quien le gusta?..a Kakashi¿porque  
siempre lleva una mascara?...a Sakura ¿porq le gusta Sasuke?...a Naruto no se  
me ocurre nada pero haber...¿xq le gusta tanto el ramen? ...no se si pido  
mucho peo me gustaria ver a gaara o sai...bueno espero q actualices pronto bye_

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" Sasuke contesto muy cerio todos lo miraron de reojo extraño

"Pero acabas de decir que era una culcilaria"

"Lo es"  
"Sasuke, lo digo por tu bien, ve a ver un sicólogo" Karila dijo en voz penosa, Sasuke le miro muy mal

"Creo que Kakashi ya constó la pregunta anteriormente, Sakura vas tu" Karila dijo

"Creo que ya la conteste, amo a Sasuke por que si, por que es el mejor, por que no hay nadie como el"

"Naruto" Karila llamo

"¡¡¡¡Por que es lo mejor!!!! ¡Créelo! Tu debes saberlo si lo has probado" Naruto contesto emocionado

"Ok, ¡Y vamos a empezar los pedidos!" Karila saca una pizarra y la rueda fuera de un armario que la puerta estaba camuflajiada y parecía una pared, luego agarra una tiza que se encontraba en el borde y apunta "¡Gaara: uno! ¡Sai: uno!" Esta marco una línea bajo cada nombre

"¿Los pedidos?" Naruto pregunto confundido

"Si, cada vez sacare esta pizarra y al final de cada sección el que tenga mas puntos se les unirá al cuestionario" Karila explico

"¿Pero no habías dicho que también se seleccionara uno al azar?" Kakashi pregunto

"Si, aparecerá en cualquier momento... ¿Como que se tarda en revisar la correspondencia verdad?" Todos se miraron "Bueno prosigamos próximo es **Nesumy-chan"** _muy bueno sigele o  
jajaja eso le pasa a sasuke-sempai por baka jajaj xD (en verdad soy fan de  
naruto no me atrae mucho sasuke)  
siguele...una pregunta ¿quien ase las preguntas?? xD solo eso  
byee!"_

"Me cae bien" Naruto dijo sonriente

"Bueno Nesumy-chan tu harás las preguntas... acabas de hacer una ¿No?... Sabes que, toma esta galleta, no se me dieron ganas de darte una galleta, es de chocolate" Karila dijo y envió una galleta por correo a Nesumy-chan "No desesperen, que esta es la ultima por esta sección, Se merecen un descaso ¿No? Esta es de **Tenchi-Uchiha:"**

_Se ve que va ha estar interesante, pero !por ue le diste al pobre Sasuke con  
una pala eso es cruel! Otra cosa que va diriguida a la estupida cuero de  
Sakura. !Alejate de el maldita zorra! Ok ya que mas o menos me carme a las  
preguntas:_

"Tenchi-Uchiha, le di a Sasuke por que se quería pasar de listo y..."

"¿Pero que te hice yo a ti? No se quien te crees pero yo no soy cuero ni nada parecido y ¿Como quieres que me aleje de mi verdadero amor?"

"Continuamos, Kakashi estas son para ti" Karila prosiguió ignorando los comentarios hacia Sakura

_  
Para Kakashi:  
1.¿Tú estas enamorado de Anko?  
2.Si hoy fuera el dia de declarale tu amor a tu novia ¿Como lo harias?  
3.¿Cuan cierto es que tu tienes una cicatriz en tu cara y por eso la  
ocultas?_

"Primero hoy no es el día pues estoy atrapado aquí, y si fura mi novia ya me le hubiese declarado... pero... Tal vez en San Valentín... con muchas rosas y chocolates.

Es cierto que tengo una cicatriz en el lado derecho de mi cara

Y no tengo comentarios en la primera" Todo el resto alzo una ceja

"Yo contaría eso como un si" Karila comento "¡Prosigo! Naruto" Esta cambio de tema antes de que respondieran__

Naruto:  
1.¿Por que eres tan Baka? (si no asi esa pregunta no iba ha estar  
tranquila)  
2.¿Por que te gustan las cuero?(me refiero a Sakura)  
3.¿Poder o amistad?  
4.¿Lo dejarias todo, hasta el ser Hokage por un amigo?  


"Yo no soy baka es solo que es el insulto que mas constantemente me dicen

Creo que ya havia dicho que no me gusta Sakura

¡Amistad!

¡Las dos!"

"¡Oye! ¿Que tal si contamos? desde ahora" Sin que respondieran Karila hizo una gran línea en la pizarra y la dividiendo en el lado vació escribió '_Conteo, Narto baka' _Y marco una línea "Marcare la de Tenchi-Uchiha" Karila dijo y continuo

_  
Sakura(perra maldita)  
Bueno para ti no hay preguntas por que no me caes bien y no te soporto. Solo  
te quiero decir que te alejes de mi Sasuke, el no es para ti. Aunque  
pensandolo bien si te voy a preguntar algo, aunque creo que eso no se pregunta  
pero ni modo.  
1.¿Por que eres tan puta?  
Y por favor que le den una bofetada de mi parte a Sakura, mejor que sean  
dos  
_

"Pero ¿Cual es tu problema Tenchi-Uchiha? Ni te conozco, y que no soy nada de eso, acepto que soy un poco débil pero no es de extremos, Karila por favor podrías eliminar este tipo de preguntas"

"Si lo hago estaré privando la expresión de fanáticos"

"Ella no lo considero fanático"

"Talvez no tulla... bueno obviamente no tulla pero si de otro y la verdad no le veo nada de malo" Karila contesto y prosiguió y dejo a una Sakura muy molesta

_  
Sasuke(amor de mi vida)  
Le dan de mi parte 5 besos de mi partese los pido.  
Ahora las preguntas:  
1.¿Que tecnicas usarias para matar a Itachi?  
2.¿Cual es la tortura perfecta para eliminar a Sakura de este mundo?  
3.Si tendrias que inventar un nuevo equipo ¿A quienes elegirias y quien  
seria su sensei?  
4.¿Temari o Tenten?obligatorio elegir a una  
5.¿Nombre de la persona que mas odia?que no sea Itachi  
6.¿Tecnica que no tienes y que deseas tener?  
Y antes de que se me olvide me encanta tu pelo.  
¿Que tratamiento usas para mantenerte el pelo asi? lo tienes hermoso._

Bueno Karila estas son las preguntas que quiero que contesten espero las  
respuestas ()  
Sayonara

"Um... yo no me acerco a ese emo amenos que sea para darle una paliza" Karila dijo y se alejo un poco de Sasuke, Naruto fue el único en entender el chiste y comenzó a reír nuevamente

"¡Yo se los doy!" Sakura dijo muy feliz y se tiro a darle besos a Sasuke

"Ok ya, creo que Tenchi-Uchija no se refería a eso... Sakura quítate de encima de Sasuke... ¡MALDITASEA QUIATE DE ENSIMA DE EL EMO!" Karila termino gritando y Sakura por fin dejo al muchacho libre con un pequeño sonrojo, Sasuke se levanto con un sonrojo también como si nada hubiese pasado prosiguió a contestar

"Usare lo que sea suficiente.

No creo en tortura, hay menos tiempo de que el enemigo escape.

... A personas más serias y fuertes, a personas capases de hacer su trabajo.

Ninguna"

"Sasuke tienes que elegir, dice obligado" Karila le regaño, Sasuke murmuro unas maldiciones antes de contestar

"A ambas apenas las conozco, y como realmente no disfruto estar incontente por golpes de pala" Sasuke miro muy mal a Karila "Temari, es mucho mas mayor que yo y vive muy lejos, sin embargo es muy fuerte y usa buenas técnicas... para una kunoichi..." En ese momento apareció una nube de humo

"Llego alguien mas!" Karila dijo emocionada

"¿Que diablos?" Se quejo el nuevo invitado, pero Sasuke continuo como si nada

"Tenten, es un año mayor que yo, no es muy fuere que digamos, fue claramente derrotada por Temari en los exámenes chunin, además siempre que la he visto esta con el Hyuga, Temari seria mas lógico" Sasuke termino pero pronto fue tirado contra la pared gracias a una patada en el estomago

"¡¿UNA DEVILUCHA TE PODRIA DAR UN GOLPE?! ¡¿EH?!" Tenten grito claramente insultada del comentario y claramente olvidado que se encantaba en otro lugar de donde estaba previamente

"¡Tenten! ¡Cálmate!" Karila llamo y Tenten dio media vuelta a donde se encontraba esta

"¿Quien eres tu?"

"Yo soy Karila y has sido invitada al cuestionario y tendrás que contestar preguntas de fanáticos hasta que se acaben"

"¿Como?" Tenten todavía se encontraba algo confundida

"Luego te explico con mas detalle... Sasuke ¿estas conciente? todavía no terminas te faltan

_5.¿Nombre de la persona que mas odia?que no sea Itachi  
6.¿Tecnica que no tienes y que deseas tener?  
Y antes de que se me olvide me encanta tu pelo.  
¿Que tratamiento usas para mantenerte el pelo asi? lo tienes hermoso" _Karila releyó, Sasuke se paro y miro muy mal a Tenten, esta lo ignoro

"Ahora mismo a Tenten, por meterme esa patada.

El Mengakio Seringan.

Gracias Tenchi-Uchiha, si mi pelo es muy especial, me lo lavo con Garnier Fructis y de acondicionador uso un producto de Avon" Sasuke contesto muy contento de hablar de su pelo

"Wow yo pensaba que Neji-kun era el único chico que se trataba el pelo así" Tenten comento riéndose

"Bueno esta será la ultima de esta sección, es de **Natalie**"

"¿Pero aquella no era la ultima?" Sakura pregunto

"Es que se me olvido contar esta" Karila prosiguió a leer

_Hola se me olvido botar por un personaje que loka estoy. bueno yo voto por  
!Gaara-Kun!_

"¡Ah! Gracias por votar" Karila dijo mientas hacia otra línea debajo del nombre de Gaara "Con esta son dos para Gaara, y ¡Eeste gana!" Todos esperan por algo pero... nada...nada... nada

"¿Y Gaara?" Naruto pregunto

"No se ya debería llegar pronto" Veinticuatro minutos después

...Nada...

Otros dieciséis minutos después

...Nada...

Ocho minutos después

...Na- (¡POOF!) una nube de humo apareció repentinamente y Gaara en ella. El miro a todos lados sin comprender

"¡Por fin que llegas! Bueno en la próxima sección aseguremos contestando Preguntas, no olviden preguntar ¡Ni votar por el personaje nuevo que quieran que se les una al cuestionario!" Karila dijo


End file.
